Song Fics
by Tay.Babyy
Summary: just some song fics...Troyella MOSTLY / Chaylor maybe /Zekepay maybe /Jelsi maybe
1. Teacher's Pet

**Hope you like**

**--**

_Can I be your teacher's pet?_

It was just another Monday  
can't wait for this day to end yeah  
I was walking down the hallway  
To class but as I walked in  
That's when I saw this girl so beautiful  
From her head to cuticles  
But what I didn't know was  
See this girl that had me out of breath  
Was a substitute I guess  
cause she told me take my desk and  


Troy Bolton was not the student who liked school. It was just a regular Monday. He couldn't wait for this day to end. As he was walking down the hallway to his class. When he walked in he saw a girl so beautiful from her head to her toes. She was wearing a red dress that fit her curves. Her hair was straight and long. Troy was out of breath but what he didn't know was that she was his substitute teacher.

"Take your desk please." she said. Troy had sat down at the front. He was in shock that the girl of his dreams was his substitute teacher.__

(There goes my heart)  
There goes my heart  
(I guess we were meant to be part)  
I guess it wasn't meant to be

Wish that I could show her that I'm more than smart

Give her a love she can't forget if I could be her teachers pet 

"Ok clas my name is Gabriella Montez but to you its Ms. Montez." she said. All the guys in the class was full awake and paying attention. Especially Troy. __

(If I could only have one chance)  
To show you that I understand what it takes to be a man  
(So baby please come take my hand)  
We can keep it on the low  
Girl nobody has to know  
(If I could only be with you)  
Anything you wanna do  
I'm not afraid to try with you  
(I may be young but u can bet)  
You can give me any test if I could be your teachers pet.

As she was writing on the chalkboard  
what I saw made a playa's eye sore  
I know  
There's no way that I could shake this can't take this  
(Caught up in tha matrix)  
Ohhhh noooo  
(The way her dress fits)  
Firmly on her waist  
make that Coca-Cola shape  
Made me wanna get a taste and  
Soon as the bell ring (Bell ring)  
I know I gotta let you go(I know)  
That I just can't let you go  
My feelings are outta control  
(I've been a bad boy)  
(Detention with you somethin' I'd enjoy) I 'd enjoy Yeah Yeah  
I promise that you won't regret  
Making me you teacher's pet  


"Your teacher left some work for you to do. I'm going to write it on the chalkboard." she said. She turned around and wrote the work on the board. Troy was staring at her. He couldn't take his eyes of her. He also knew that all the guys were staring too. He was thinking how her dress fit firmly on her. She was like a Coca-Cola bottle shape and Troy wanted a taste of it. He licked his lips. He couldn't wait for the bell ring so he could tell her how he felt. His feelings were out of control. _' I have been a bad boy and I would love to have detention with her.' _he thought to himself. __

(If I could only have one chance)  
To show you that I understand what it takes to be a man  
(So baby please come take my hand)  
Said we can keep it on the low  
Nobody has to know  
(If I could only be with you)  
Said anything you wanna do  
I'm not afraid to try with you  
(I may be young but u can bet)  
I'm saying you can give me any test I'll be your teachers pet

Said hold up miss, said where you think you goin?  
(Why?)  
Cause I wanna go too  
(You know you too young for me)  
Aw come on, baby, age ain't nothin' but a number.  
So tell me what you gon' do  
(You tryna go to the office?)  
If it's for you  
(Boy you so crazy)  
Only for you.  
I really wanna be yo man  
Why wont you give me a chance?  


The bell had rang and everyone was leaving. Troy had stayed behind so he could talk to Ms. Montez. Gabriella was about to leave the classroom.

"Hold up Ms. Montez where do you think your going?" he said.

"Why do you need to know?" she asked.

"Cause I wanna go with you too." he said and he smirked.

"Troy you know your too young for me." she said.

"Aw come on, baby, age ain't nothing but a number so tell me what you gonna do." Troy said as he started to walk slowly to her.

"Are you trying to go to the office?" she asked. She stepped backwards as he was coming forward.

"If it's for you." he smirked.

"Boy your so crazy." she said and then chuckled. He had her against the wall.

"Only for you. I really want to be your man. Why won't you give me a chance?" he said.

"Troy please." she said. Troy captured her lips with his. It was a heated passionate kiss. She didn't pull away. Troy had deepened it.__

(If I could only have one chance)  
Baby can I have one chance  
(So baby please come take my hand)  
Said we can keep it on the low  
Nobody has to know  
(If I could only be with you)  
Anything you wanna do  
I'm not afraid to try with you  
(I may be young but u can bet)  
You can give me any test if I can be your teachers pet  


She then pulled away for air. "Troy we can't do this." she said as she catched her breath.

"We can keep it on the low. No one will every know." he said huskily in her ear. "I'm not afraid to try anything with you. As long as I can be with you."

"Troy I'm flattered but..." she said but didn't finish cause Troy had put his lips on hers.

"I don't have to be your boyfriend. I'll just be your teacher's pet." he said huskily.

"Okay." she whispered. She had fallen for him just how Troy wanted it to be. They kissed.__

(If I could only have one chance)  
To show you that I understand what it takes to be a man Ohhhh  
(So baby please come take my hand)  
We can keep it on the low  
Girl nobody has to know know know know know know  
(If I could only be with you)  
Anything you wanna do  
I'm not afraid to try with you yeah  
(I may be young but u can't miss)  
I'm saying you can give me any test any test I will be your teachers pet. 

And that was it. Troy Bolton was a Teacher's Pet.

**--**

**Did you like it? There might be more.**

**RATE RATE RATE RATE RATE RATE.**


	2. Why Don't You Kiss Her?

**Hope you like**

**Its told in Troy's POV**

**--**

_We're the best of friends  
And we share our secrets  
She knows everything that is on my mind  
Lately somethings changed  
As I lie awake in my bed  
A voice here inside my head  
Softly says_

Gabriella and I are best friends. We have known each other since day care. I can tell her all of my secrets and she wouldn't laugh at me. But latly I have been having this strange feeling in me. Every time I'm near her my stomach gets all tingily. I was laying on my bed thinking what could this be. Thats when I realized that I, Troy Bolton, love Gabriella Montez.__

Why don't you kiss her  
Why don't you tell her  
Why don't you let her see  
The feelings that you hide  
'Cause she'll never know  
If you never show  
The way you feel inside

Oh im so afraid to make that first move  
Just a touch and we  
Could cross the line  
Everytime she's near  
I wanna never let her go  
Confess to her what my heart knows  
Hold her close  


I have been so scared to touch her. If I touch her in the wrong way then everything would change. But when she's around me, I just her all to myself and no one would every have her. I want her to know how much I love her.

_  
Why don't you kiss her  
Why don't you tell her  
Why don't you let her see  
The feelings that you hide  
'Cause she'll never know  
If you never show  
The way you feel inside_

What would you say  
I wonder would she just turn away  
Or would she promise me  
That she's here to stay  
It hurts me to wait  
I keep asking myself

I wonder what she would say if I told her. Would she just leave me or stay with me and say the same thing? It hurts to much for her to not know. She is my best friend and I should tell her everything.__

Why don't you kiss her (tell her you love her)  
Why don't u tell her (tell her you need her)  
Why don't you let her see  
The feelings that you hide  
'Cause she'll never know  
If you never show  
The way you feel inside...

Why don't you kiss her?  


Well today is the day. I'm going to tell her that I love her. I walk around the corner to her locker and see that she is kissing another boy. I guess I was too late...

--

**I know its short...i hope you like this one. If you want me to do another ending to this just tell me.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	3. Just Friends

**Hope you like**

**TOLD IN TROY'S POV**

--

_There she goes again  
The girl I'm in love with  
It's cool we're just friends  
We walk the halls at school  
We know it's casual  
It's cool we're just…_

I was leaning against my locker. I was waiting for Gabriella Montez to pass by me again. She's my best friend but I want to be more to her. She's beautiful. There she goes. She walks up to me swaying her hips side to side which got me hypnotized.

"Ready to go to class Troy?" she asked me.

"Yea." I say. We walk down the halls. Just a casual walk._  
_

_I don't want to lead you on  
No  
But the truth is I've grown fond  
Yeah_

Everyone knows it's meant to be  
Falling in love, just you and me  
'til the end of time  
'til I'm on her mind  
It'll happen  
I've been making lots of plans  
Like a picket fence and a rose garden  
I just keep on dreaming  
But it's cool cause we're just friends

"You and Gabriella should go out." says Taylor. Everyone knows we should be together. Sometimes I even think she even knows were supposed to be together. Latly I have been thinking about my future with Gabriella. We would live in a white house and have little Bolton's running around. Troy and Gabriella Bolton. That has a good ring to it. But I guess if I don't have her as a girlfriend I would to have her a a friend. Just Friends.__

Small talk on IM  
Just one word sentences  
It's cool we're just friends  
If I had my way  
We'd talk and talk all day  
Yeah

**Gabster101: **Hey Troy.

**TroyTheMan: **Hey Gabs.

That's how its starts everytime we are on AIM. Just one word from her and my heart melts like chocolate on a hot day. If I ever had my way with her we would talk every single day and we would never hang up.__

Everyone knows it's meant to be  
Falling in love, just you and me  
'til the end of time  
'til I'm on her mind  
It'll happen  
I've been making lots of plans  
Like a picket fence and a rose garden  
I just keep on dreaming  
But it's cool cause we're just friends

Thinking about how  
We're gonna say our vows  
It's cool we're just friends  
She walks down the aisle  
I see all my friends smile  
Cause now we're more than friends

Well here I am. I'm 25 and I'm getting ready for my wedding. I'm still thinking about how we're gonna say our vows. I starighten my tie and proceed to the alter. Our friends and family are here. I stand there with my best man, Chad Danforth, waiting for my bride. I hear the tune _'Here comes the bride'_ and I see her walking down the aisle with her father. I smile at her. I look around and see all mt friends smiling. I guess I wasn't the only one waiting for this day. When she gets to me, we do the whole exchange rings and vows thing. When the preacher says ' I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride.' I lift her vail so I can see her beautiful face and kiss her. Gabriella and I are more than friends.__

Everyone knows it's meant to be  
Falling in love, just you and me  
'til the end of time  
'til I'm on her mind  
It'll happen  
We've been making lots of plans  
Like a picket fence and a rose garden  
I'll just keep on dreaming  
Just keep on thinking of when we used to be just friends

La, La, La, La  
La, La, La, La  
La, La, La, La, La  
When we used to be (When we used to be)  
La, La, La, La  
La, La, La, La (Just friends)  
La, La, La, La, La  
When we used to be just friends 

"Now they are more than friends." says Chad. Everyone laughs.


End file.
